Our First, Our Last, Our Only
by Gothic Rogue
Summary: Posted for a fan fic challenge hosted by Lady Trunks. Rogue and Pietro's FIRST kiss.>;) Please R/R.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own the song.  
  
K, this is posted for a fan fic challenge hosted by Lady Trunks. The challenge was to write a story about Pietro's and Rogue's first kiss. I had a rather interesting idea about how to do this, so I hope ya'll like it.  
  
The song at the beginning is 'The Freshmen' by The Verve Pipe. I thought it fit rather well for this.  
  
This is gonna be short but sweet ya'll!  
  
=====================  
  
When I was young I knew everything,  
She, a punk who rarely ever took advice  
Now I'm guilt-stricken, sobbin' with my head on the floor  
Stoppin' baby's breath and a shoe full of rice no...  
  
Can't be held responsible  
She was touchin' her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place  
  
For the life of me   
I can not remember   
What made us think that we were wise   
And we'd never compromise  
For the life of me  
I can not believe we'd ever die   
For these sins  
We were merely freshmen  
  
=====================  
  
OUR FIRST, OUR LAST, OUR ONLY.........  
\\ Indicates flashback //  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
\\ 'Fahn! Ah don care if ah eva see yer face again Pietro Maximoff!' Rogue cried as she stormed through the Cafeteria.  
  
By now, half of Bayville High had crowed around the feuding couple trying to get a good look at the nearing break-up.  
  
'Rogue, just please hear me out.' Pietro pleaded while following out the door. 'I swear, I never meant for this to happen.'  
  
Rogue stopped at this point, her back turned towards him. This being so he wouldn't see the tears streaming down her pale face.  
  
Pietro let out a sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'I never wanted to hurt you Rogue, I love you.'  
  
She turned on him then, her sobs and emotion thick in her voice. 'Love! Ya love meh!? If ya loved meh Pietro, ya would have jus left meh alone!'  
  
She pushed him up against a locker and turned her back to him once again, her voice barely above a whisper. 'When ya firs asked meh out, ah asked ya not ta hurt meh. Ah tol ya I couldn't take ta bein rejected again. Ya promised meh Pietro, an ya broke that promise.'  
  
She left him then standing in the middle of the hallway. He couldn't do anything but stare at her retreating form.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the last time I saw her, my Rogue. I had received a phone call later that night from a sobbing Kitty saying that Rogue had taken her life. A handful of pills, and she was gone. There was no note, but I knew why she did it. It was because of me, and I will forever live with that pain.  
  
I never did mean to hurt her, and I meant it when I said that I loved her. I really don't understand why I wanted to break it off with her, I really don't. We always had so much fun together. I would do things purposely just to see her smile.  
  
I wish this all would have never happened, I wish she were still here. Maybe it would have been better if I would have left her alone. We were such good friends, but I wanted more. I made promises to her. Promises that I knew deep down that I couldn't keep. I told her that it didn't matter that I couldn't touch her, that we could find ways around it. In the end though it did matter, and I guess I was just bored of coming up with ways to touch her and not hurt myself. All I thought about was me, not her. I was so damn selfish.  
  
I can remember the day of her funeral, just the way she looked laying there in her casket. Even in death, she was just so beautiful. The flowers that lay all around her, the pinks and purples and blues, made her lovely face stand out more than ever. She didn't look cold, or uncomfortable, just.......just......gone. I know that sounds stupid, but for once in her tragic life, she looked at peace. Like her eyes were closed, lost in dreams.  
  
As I stared down at her, I couldn't help but think, 'Maybe she's Sleeping Beauty?' That all I would have to do is kiss her. *Massage the life back to her from her lips. I can still feel the hot tears that slide down my face and splashed on her cheeks as my lips meet hers.  
  
It was our first kiss.....  
  
It was our last kiss.....  
  
It was our only kiss.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can't be held responsible  
She was touchin' her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place  
  
=====================  
  
Well, there it is. I know, I know, I killed Rogue. I had several ideas about how I could do this story without her dying, but I really liked the idea of something really angsty, and besides, the ending was sweet.  
  
I really spaced the flashback out. I hope it wasn't to confusing fer ya'll! Also, Kudos to anyone who can tell me what movie I got the *line about kissing her from. *hint* Think fantasy and Hallmark people. LOL!  
  
Hope ya liked it LT! ^_^ 


End file.
